


La batalla final de las cuatro dimensiones.

by BastionMY



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, One Shot, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastionMY/pseuds/BastionMY
Summary: Esto es un one shot (Espero que se quede como uno) inspirado en la historia  "d i s p e r s i o n" de EntameWitchLulu.Resumen de su historia de EntameWirchLulu: Desde que tiene memoria, Yuzu ha llevado un péndulo alrededor de su cuello. Durante el mismo tiempo, Yuya ha tenido un brazalete del que nadie puede decirle el origen.Sus vidas cambian cuando las verdades sobre sus vidas se hacen añicos y se ven arrastrados en una lucha por devolver algo que se perdió, algo que ninguno de ellos recuerda que existió.Este one shot transcurre en los últimos episodios del canon de ARC-V, específicamente en la batalla antes del renacimiento de Zarc (En este caso, el renacimiento de Ray *badumps*)
Relationships: Akaba Ray/Zarc, Hiiragi Yuzu/Sakaki Yuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	La batalla final de las cuatro dimensiones.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EntameWitchLulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntameWitchLulu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [d i s p e r s i o n](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757406) by [EntameWitchLulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntameWitchLulu/pseuds/EntameWitchLulu). 



Es el turno de Yuzu y con mucho esfuerzo ella sostiene la primera carta de su mazo.

\- “M-Mi turno” - Dice al robar su carta, solo para luego acomodarla en su mano izquierda junto a sus cartas.

Ahora mismo ella tiene en su mano Smile World, la carta trampa Farewell y una carta de un monstruo que no puede usar ahora.

No tiene muchas jugadas, Assemble Nightingale puede atacar directo ya que tiene aun 2 unidades superpuestas; Winter Bell puede hacer daño de efecto y ni hablar de Cat Dancer que puede atacar 2 veces a cada monstruo suyo.

_¿Qué puede hacer? Ella va a perder, no importa que es lo que haga… ella va a perder._

Yuzu mira con tristeza y arrepentimiento Smile World, decidiendo que hacer para poder seguir de pie.

_ \- “¿Yuzu, no me digas que te vas a rendir ahora?” - Una voz similar a la de su padre se escucha al lado suyo. _

Ella se sorprende y mira hacia un lado suyo. Lo que parece ser espíritus de Yoko, Yusho y su padre están al lado suyo.

\- “¿Padre, Yoko-san, Tio Yusho?” - Susurra de forma muy baja para que nadie la escuche.

_ \- “Yuzu, ¿No me dijiste que ibas a hacer lo imposible para rescatar a Yuya?” - Dijo Yoko. _

La mención de su promesa hace que Yuzu se sobresalte.

_ \- “Yuzu, yo no pude proteger a Yuya. Pero yo se que tu puedes, tienes el poder en tus manos para terminar este duelo, aunque tu no lo creas. ”- Menciona la forma espiritual de su tío. _

_ \- “¡Esto aún no ha terminado, aun puedes remontar! ¡Demuéstrale a Serena que tienes la sangre Hiiragi! ¡Demuéstrale lo que es un duelo lleno de sangre caliente! ”- _

_\- “Yo se que puedes lograrlo Yuzu, no tienes nada que temer.” -_ Una voz similar a la de Yuya suena al lado contrario y ella voltea rápidamente para poder confirmar sus pensamientos. _\- “Tienes Smile World en tu mano, nosotros te cuidaremos ”. _\- Menciona la forma espiritual de Yuya antes de desaparecer junto con los otros 3 espíritus.

Su corazón deja de latir rápido y se tranquiliza, provocando que su pelo rosado no desafié tanto las leyes de gravedad, al mismo tiempo el aura oscura que la envolvía se vuelve mas pequeña y su color empieza a ser más transparente.

_\- “Es cierto… Mientras yo tenga Smile World en mi mano, no me convertiré en un demonio. Yuya, Yoko-san, Tio Yusho… y Papá me apoyan, muchos confían en mi… y yo no les defraudare. ”-_

\- “¡Con las escalas de péndulo ya establecidas, invoco por péndulo!” - El péndulo de su pecho se calienta y empieza a brillar.

 _\- “Puedo hacerlo… Solo necesito concentrarme en ganar y en nada más.” -_ Piensa mientras invoca a los monstruos que están en su Extra Deck.

* * *

\- “¡¡FASE DE BATALLA! ¡ASSEMBLE NIGHTINGALE ATACA DIRECTAMENTE A YUZU !! ”- Ensamblar obedece la orden y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Yuzu, quien estaba corriendo en busca de una Action Card.

\- “¿Buscando Cartas de Acción Yuzu-chan? Entonces yo también buscare una. ”- Subió a la plataforma más cercana con ayuda de Cat Dance; para su suerte encontró la mejor Action Card que podía haber deseado.

Al mismo tiempo su contra parte de estándar había logrado encontrar una Action Card y parecía un punto de descartarla.

Yuzu salto de la plataforma donde estaba y con la nueva carta que tenía en mano se estaba preparando para descartarla - “¡Mandando al cementerio una carta magi -!” - Rápidamente fue interrumpida por solo su contra parte de fusión.

\- “¡De mi mano activo la Action Card: Crush Action!” - Exclamo al introducir la carta en su disco de duelo. - “¡Este turno, todas las Action Cards en tu mano son destruidas!” - La carta que apenas había recogido la chica de cabello rosa fue desintegrada de su mano, ella podía escuchar a sus compañeros gritar de desesperación.

Con resentimiento agarro la única carta mágica que tenía actualmente en su mano; si no la descartaba iba a perder.

No le quedaba de otra, si no mandaba al cementerio **_Smile World_** ella iba a perder.

\- “M-Mando de mi mano…” - Trago saliva colocaba la carta en la ranura del cementerio. **\- “¡AL CEMENTERIO ...!” -** Empezaba a sudar y el dolor en su pecho aumentaba, cada célula de su cuerpo le decía que no lo hiciera.

Pero no quedaba otra opción.

 **\- “¡DE MI MANO MANDO AL CEMENTERIO UNA CARTA MAGICA!” -** Mentalmente mando disculpas a todos los que confiaban en ella. **\- “¡PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA TRAMPA FAREWELL!” -** Assemble Nightingale detuvo el ataque hacia Yuzu.

\- “¡Durante este turno, todos los efectos de monstruos son negados y la Fase de Batalla termina!” - Aterrizo en otra plataforma que yacía cerca del piso para poder recomponer el poco equilibrio que le quedaba.

\- “Bueno, supongo que la diversión tendrá que esperar a mi otro turno Yuzu-chan…” - El toque humorístico y sarcásticas en las frases de Serena estaba empezando a hartar a todos los presentes, especialmente a Yuzu. - “Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.” -

\- “Yuya… Yoko… Papá…” - La chica del pelo rosado mordió sus labios con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a sangrar en cualquier momento.

_ En la mente de Yuzu; Yoko, Yuya, Yusho y su padre la miraban con decepción_ _ y empezaron a caminar en dirección contraria a ella. _

_ **\- “¡ESPERA! ¡¿UN DÓNDE VAN ?! ¡YUYA! ¡YOKO-SAN! ¡TÍO! ¡PAPÁ! ”-** _ _Ella gritaba y gritaba sus nombres, pero ellos no volteaban y con cada paso que daban, más difícil era verlos._ _ **\- “¡NO ME DEJEN SOLA!” -**_

**\- "Lo siento. ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! ”-** Inconscientemente desafinaba cada palabra, toda la tranquilidad que intentaba demostrar ahora era remplazada por angustia y desesperación.

\- “¡¿Qué te pasa Yuzu ?! ¡¿Por qué te disculpas de repente?! ”- Pregunto preocupado Reiji.

Con temblores y con dificultades para hablar Yuzu tardo en responder a la pregunta. - “Yo… Yo tenía Smile World hasta hace poco…”.- Menciono. -“Incluso sabiendo que Yoko-san y Yuya me estaban mirando, yo la deseche… Y fue como haberle hecho una invitación al demonio.” - Quería llorar, pero por más que lo intentaba; las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos. - “Le prometí a Yoko que lucharía por Yuya y por mí misma, pero aun así…” - Trago saliva y continuo hablando.

\- “La carta que me dio Yoko-san, la carta que representaba mi ambición por rescatar a Yuya **… ¡LA CARTA QUE MANTENÍA MI CORDURA! ¡YO LA DESECHE!** ”- El color azul de sus pupilas abarcaba ahora totalmente toda la parte de sus ojos, el aura que antes había estado disminuyendo ahora estaba de un color morado intenso que casi llegaba al punto del color negro.

\- “¡YUZU, CONTRÓLATE! ¡ESO ES LO QUE SERENA Y RAY QUIEREN! ”- Grito en desesperación Reiji. - “¡TIENES QUE CALMARTE YUZU! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DIRÍA YUYA SI TE VIERA ASÍ?! ”-

Yuzu se tranquilizo un poco al oír el nombre de su mejor amigo.

\- “¿Yu… ya?” - Pregunto con mucha confusión, como si era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre.

\- “¡SI YUZU, YUYA ODIARÍA VERTE ASÍ! ¡TIENES QUE TRANQUILIZARTE Y SONREÍR POR EL! ”-

Serena aplaudía lentamente. - “Pero que palabras tan motivadoras… Casi empiezo a llorar…” - Una lagrima falsa sobresale del ojo de la chica de pelo azul, solo para ser limpiada inmediatamente. - “Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.” -

 **\- “¡MI TURNO!” -** Yuzu roba y al acomodar la carta en su mano izquierda comienza a reflexionar.

 _\- “Reiji tiene razón, Yuya odiaría verme así…” -_ Recuerda por un momento lo que paso en la dimensión sincro, donde Yuya estaba asustado por haberla visto actuar de una forma agresiva. _\- “Tengo que tranquilizarme, por Yuya.” -_

La chica de pelo rosa mira los monstruos que están posados en sus escalas péndulo para luego mirar sus cartas.

**_Ella va a ganar, solo necesita concentrarse en ganar._ **

**_Si ella gana, podrá salvar a Yuya._ **

**_Y eso es todo lo que importa._ **

~~**_Nada más importa ahora mismo._ ** ~~

Traga saliva y se prepara para invocar por péndulo; inmediatamente el péndulo en su cuello empieza a calentarse ya brillar.

\- “¡Con las escalas péndulo ya establecidas, yo invoco por péndulo!” - Ella sabe que se esta arriesgando a perder el control si invoca a Bloom Bard, pero no tiene ninguna otra opción; las cartas en su mano y sus cartas péndulo boca arriba de su Deck Extra no podrá contra Cat Dancer y Winter Bell sin la ayuda de su monstruo as.

* * *

\- “¡¿ESTAS SEGURA DE ESO YUZU?!” - Replico Serena al presionar uno de los botones de su disco de duelo, provocando que se activara la ultima carta trampa que poseía. - “¡ACTIVO LA CARTA TRAMPA, RIDICULE WORLD!” - Sonrisas macabras llenaron a los monstruos de Yuzu, la cual solo miraba confundida lo que estaba pasando.

\- “¡RIDICULE WORLD DA A TODOS LOS MONSTRUOS DE TU CAMPO 100 PUNTOS DE ATAQUE A CADA UNO, ADEMAS DE QUE NINGUNO DE TUS MONSTRUOS CON ATAQUE MAYOR A SU ATAQUE ORIGINAL NO PUEDE ATACAR!” dejo aun lado su confusión y miro con enojo hacia su contra parte. - “¡¿QUÉ TE PARECE ESO YUZU-CHAN ?! ¡NINGUNO DE TUS RIDÍCULOS MONSTRUOS PUEDEN ATACAR AHORA! ”- Serena reía maniática mente al ver el campo de su adversario.

\- “Cuando el ataque de un monstruo de mi campo cambia…” - La peli rosa agarro una carta de su mano y la muestra a su rival. - “Puedo mandar de mi mano al cementerio a Score The Meludious Diva, para regresar el ataque de uno de mis monstruos a su valor original.” -

\- “¿Esa es tu respuesta al efecto de Ridicule World? Debo de decir, es una buena respuesta, pero, aunque le regreses el ataque a uno de tus monstruos. Ya sea Winter Bell, Assemble Nightingale o a Bloom Bard… mi carta mágica continua impide que todos los monstruos sean destruidos la primera vez que batallan, tengo 3600 puntos de vida y ninguno de los monstruos que controlas tiene los puntos de ataque originales necesarios para acabar toda mi vida con uno de sus ataq --" -

 **\- “¡¿ACASO HE DICHO QUE ESO ES TODO?!” -** Interrumpió con un fuerte grito. - “¡A quien le devuelvo su ataque original es a Bloom Bard!” - Los puntos de ataque del monstruo declarado volvieron a su estado original. - “Y ahora activo el efecto de Bloom Bard… desterrando cualquier cantidad de monstruos de mi cementerio, este gana un ataque adicional por cada monstruo desterrado.” - La sonrisa de la chica de pelo azul se convirtió en una cara de sorpresa mezclada con miedo al recordar la cantidad de monstruos Melodiosos que tiene su contra parte en el cementerio.

\- “Tengo 3 monstruos Melodiosos en mi cementerio, por lo que los destierro y Bloom Bard ganara 3 ataques adicionales en esta fase de batalla.” -

Serena cerro sus ojos, ella no necesita seguir viendo el duelo para saber qué pasaría a continuación.

 **\- “¡ESTE ES EL FIN SERENA! ¡ENTRO A FASE DE BATALLA, BLOOM BARD ELIMINA LOS PUNTOS DE VIDA RESTANTES DE SERENA! ¡FINAL SOLO! ”-** Las notas musicales rasgaban la chaqueta de Serena con cada ataque que recibía, al último ataque ella sonrió; ya que al final de todo… ella había ganado de otra manera.

El duelo había terminado, Yuzu había ganado y Serena ahora estaba tumbada en el piso con los ojos cerrados acompañados de una dulce sonrisa.

Yuzu comenzó a caminar de forma lenta hacia donde yacía su contra parte de fusión.

\- ¡Yuzu gano! ”- Exclamo emocionado Reira.

\- “¡Bien hecho Yuzu!” - Felicito Sora desde lejos.

La cara de Reiji abandono la preocupación que tenía y una pequeña sonrisa se apodero de su cara, aunque no duro mucho. Aunque Yuzu le gano a Serena, el reactor ARC-V seguía funcionando; ahora su siguiente objetivo era detener el reactor y rescatar a Yuya, Yuto, Yugo y Yuri; pero al menos ahora sería más fácil sin la intervención de Serena.

Serena aun estaba en el piso, su chaqueta morada estaba destrozada y llena de polvo; ella sabía lo que pasaría ahora así que de puro instinto saco dos cartas, una de su bolsillo y una de su disco de duelo. - “No puedo creer que me derrotaste, siempre me imagine que mi primera derrota seria contra el profesor… pero aun así estoy feliz de que fueras tu quien me derrotara, porque al final de todo, tú eres yo.” - Con dificultad levanto las cartas en dirección hacia su contra parte Estándar que venia caminando hacia ella. - “¿Quieres esto verdad? ¿Mi carta as y la carta donde está el idiota de Yusho? ”- No iba a poder seguir levantando el brazo durante mucho tiempo, sus huesos y músculos estaban destrozados por el golpe que recibió. - “Solo te pido, que me absorbas rápido; quiero acabar con este sufrimiento lo más antes posible… ”-

\- “¡Yuzu nunca haría eso! ¡Ella no es un demonio como tú! ”- Exclamo Aster enojado. - “¡Ella acabara con este ciclo de oscuridad!” -

\- “¡Ruri y Rin sienten lo mismo! ¡Por eso ellas le confiaron el poder de sus artistas a Yuzu! ”- Grito Sora.

Serena no pudo soltar una risa ante los comentarios de los chicos - “Por algo están en un rango muy bajo…” - Aster y Sora parecían confundidos ante el comentario. - “Al contrario de ustedes” - Pauso un momento para respirar y exhalar. - “Al contrario de ustedes, yo no bajo la guardia en ningún momento.” -

Todos parecían confundidos por las palabras de la joven, a excepción de Reiji quien mostraba una cara preocupada.

\- “¡YUZU!” - Grito en desesperación el chico de lentes rojos.

La chica nombrada no respondió, ella ya había llegado a donde estaba su contra parte de fusión, se detuvo y se quedó mirando al suelo.

\- “Yo gane.” - La voz de la chica de cabello rosa no era la misma de siempre, su voz ahora era un poco más adulta. - “Gane… Pero eso no traerá de vuelta a Yuri, Yugo, Yuto… ni a Yuya.” - Lagrimas empezaron a resbalarse de sus mejillas a un ritmo acelerado **. - “Y mucho menos traerá de vuelta a Zarc.” -**

Con la mención del ultimo nombre, Aster, Reira, Reiji y Sora miraron con temor a su compañera.

\- “¡YUZU, NO LO HAGAS!” - Reiji se levanto del piso y corrió hacia donde yacían las dos chicas, solo para ser empujado por una ráfaga de energía rosa y azul.

 **\- “¡Y ES POR ESO, QUE NOS VENGAREMOS DE NUEVO!” -** Yuzu levanto la cabeza en dirección a sus compañeros, sus pupilas ya no tenían su color azul grisáceo; en su lugar sus pupilas eran de color violeta oscuro. **\- “¡Y JUNTAS DESTRUIREMOS TODO NUEVAMENTE!” -** Una gran aura oscura rodeaba a las dos chicas, el poder que irradiaba la chica de pelo rosa era tan poderosa que el péndulo que yacía en su cuello se desprendió de este, provocando que cayera al suelo; al mismo tiempo dos cartas de su mazo salieron volado de su disco de duelo solo para fusionarse dejando como resultado un monstruo que nadie había visto jamás en la baraja de la chica.

Con la llegada del nuevo monstruo, las dos chicas empezaron a gritar en unisonó mientras las cartas de Bloom Bard, Assembled Nightingale, Winter Bell y Cat Dancer rodeaban al nuevo monstruo de Yuzu.

Los jóvenes duelistas no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando, ellos no podían hacer nada más que mirar ya que, aunque intentaran acercarse serian repelidos por la energía que irradiaba de Yuzu y Serena.

 **\- “¡BLOOM HARMONIST THE ULTIMATE COMPOSITOR, TU QUE COMPONES LAS CANCIONES MAS BELLAS DEL MUNDO! ¡HAZTE EN EL ESCENARIO Y COMPONE UNA ULTIMA CANCIÓN CON LA AYUDA DE TUS MAS FIELES COMPAÑERAS! ”-** Obedeciendo a las órdenes de su maestra, Bloom Harmonist levanto sus manos y con una melodía suave pero terrorífica proveniente de su boca fusiono las cartas que la rodeaban.

Una gran luz de color blanco acompañada de pequeñas notas musicales de colores rosas, azules, verdes y moradas irradio por toda la zona dejando cegados a todos los presentes.

Lo siguiente que sabían los adolescentes es que ahora estaban en una isla rodeada de otras islas que contenían ciudades en ruinas y ciudades modernas, ellos sabían perfectamente que significaba esto.

Las cuatro dimensiones se han vuelto una.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Es un gusto conocerlos! ¡Me llamo Water Bastion, pero puedes llamarme Bastion! Así que, de seguro se estaran preguntando: "Entonces Bastion ¿Por que estas escribiendo esto?"  
> ¡Y es algo muy simple mi querido publico!  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ¡Últimamente me puse a leer de nuevo el fanfic de EntameWitchLulu! Y un día mientras estaba dibujando...PUM mi cerebro me dio la idea de: "¿Como seria la batalla de Yuzu vs Serena en el fanfic de Lulu?" E inmediatamente deje todo lo que estaba haciendo y me puse a escribir XD  
> Aclaro que no soy experta en esto de la escritura, al contrario...Mi maestros de literatura me regañaban por los trabajos mediocres que entregaba. ¡PERO! ¡Me esforcé mucho por que realmente no podía quitarme esta idea de la cabeza!  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.  
> PD: ¡Si logro desafiar mi ansiedad a equivocarme, lo mas probable es que traduzca este one shot al ingles para que mas personas puedan disfrutarlo!


End file.
